Fair Play
by MsAttitude14
Summary: A mixture of "one minute" scenes between the fixer and the POTUS. Will be a blend of past, present, future and whatever I feel at the moment.
1. Fair Play

This was not happening, the man she loved, belonged to, waited for was not currently lying in a hospital bed connected to wires, machines, and tubes to help him breathe. He wasn't still as a statue or pale as the moonlight's reflection on water, she couldn't accept this image of him looking weak and frail.

Olivia Pope knew she didn't have legal ties to President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III but she did have personal, emotional, and intimate ties to Fitz, the man, the kind and caring human being that he was and will be once he wakes up from this bad dream.

She couldn't help but think overt the day and how it played out. It was one thing for her to be back in the White House as the interim communications director but for her to actually have to sit in on the funeral plans for Fitz was almost pushing her to her breaking point. Olivia still didn't know how that worked out so that she was involved with the decision making process because last time she checked her job was to handle press, the media, and other related issues not hear about placing her injured ex in a closed or open casket.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Olivia glanced over at the object of her thoughts and took a deep breath. Fitz looked peaceful and young again even though he was hooked up to machines and wasn't moving.

"Fitz, I need you wake up because…" Olivia took a deep breath before continuing. "Because I need you in my life, I can't exist in a world without you. Remember how I told you I belong to you and that you control me well it's still true to this day.

I don't care about you "letting me go" I never truly wanted that and when you wake up well I don't even know if I'll even tell you the truth. Everything is a mess and I just want you to wake up and tell me everything is going to be alright again." Olivia sniffed and wiped a few stray tears from her cheek. Everything was starting to take a toll on her and she wasn't sure how much longer she would last.

For the past three weeks she'd come to visit him and sit by his side waiting for him to wake up but each time was like the last, no response except for the beeping of the monitors. Olivia made sure he was shaved, hair was combed, and he looked presentable. She even took time to massage his legs to ensure movement wouldn't be difficult for him when he woke up. Despite her and Mellie's complicated relationship, Mellie Grant understood how important Olivia and Fitz were to each other and if it meant that Fitz could somehow draw strength from Olivia Pope and wake up to come back and be President again then by all means she'd allow Olivia to be by Fitz's side cause Lord knew she couldn't do it 24/7.

It was right after a month passed that Liv began to notice the difference in Fitz. She'd just place her hand right above his and there would be a slight twitch and when she went to touch his face or comb the errant curl back into place his heart monitor would chirp excitedly. After a few days Olivia decided that distance wasn't an option anymore and she took the alone time afforded to them to curl up with Fitz in the small hospital bed. At first it was a bit uncomfortable but after getting her body settled in being mindful of the few tubes and wires they hadn't taken out Olivia was more comfortable.

She must have fallen asleep and started dreaming because the next thing she felt was warmth almost as if the sun's rays were beaming directly upon her, surround her upper body. Looking down she saw an arm wrapped around her waist and curled tightly into her body as if the person was embracing her and not wanting to let go.

Moving gingerly so as not to wake herself up from this wonderful dream she let her gaze travel up toward the length of the arm to the person's face who was holding her. When she got to his face she couldn't help but let the tears flow because she was looking into the blue-grey eyes of none other than Fitzgerald Grant the man she loved more than anything in the world.

"Hi."

Although it was raspy and slightly lower than its normal register, it was Fitz's voice that reached her ears.

"Hi." Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing and feeling right now. There was no way after a month of being in a coma and being shot was Fitz awake and talking to her. It was definitely a dream.

She reached up to touch his face with trembling fingers and when they connected with his cheek and he didn't begin to fade or drift away she knew it was all real.

"I'm real Livy, we're real." Fitz smiled and squeezed her waist.

Olivia could only look at him and savor this moment because she knew that once everyone knew he was awake the reality would come crashing down on them again and it would be a circus.

"You almost died."

"Yes."

"Don't do it again."

"Ok."

With her hand still on his cheek she craned her neck up toward him and brought his hand down to join their lips together in a sweet yet tender kiss. They both knew the road wouldn't be easy and it wouldn't be a short battle but as long as they were together in this, they could take on the world and win.


	2. Game Over

This was a joke, a façade, sitting here with Mellie and their newborn unnamed son in front of a photographer acting like the model family. Where were Karen and Jerry to share in this beautiful moment? Off at boarding school where Mellie insisted they stay because it was "what's best for them honey."

Fitz couldn't wait to unscrew the fake smile from his face and get as far away from Mellie as possible.

When the last picture had been snapped and Mellie called for the nurse to come get their son Fitz was on his feet and standing by the window. The woman couldn't even hold her son two minutes after taking a portrait with him. It disgusted him that this woman was his wife, the same woman he'd stood next to and exchanged vows of sickness and health, for richer or poor, till death do them part. That's exactly what it felt like to him, death; to be away from Liv was a slow and painful death. Ever since meeting her three years ago something inside him had been woken up and he could live again, but after being separated from each other enough was enough.

After the infant was taken from the room Fitz broke the silence.

"I want to spend time with my son."

"He's right here any time you want to see him." Mellie replied with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I mean after the divorce, I want to be clear that I want to spend time with our children after the divorce." Fitz turned away from the window to face Mellie and make sure she fully understood him.

What did he expect her to say after declaring a week ago that he wanted a divorce? Mellie Grant wasn't the type to take things while lying down.

"What makes you think I will ever agree to a divorce?" Mellie asked only slightly raising her voice.

There wasn't going to be an easy route to take here but Fitz was determined to win this battle.

"Let's be amiable," he responded.

"I married you for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, till death do us part. There will be no divorce _honey_." The last word was dripping with sarcasm.

If that was how she wanted to play the game then, game on.

"Do. Not. Push. Me." Fitz took a step toward her with every word until they were almost nose to nose.

"Or what Fitz?" Mellie knew all the right buttons to push and what made her husband tick. She'd play on his weaknesses until he backed off this stupid idea of a divorce.

"I'm the President of the United States don't you think I have resources at my disposal? Not only that I'm a man with nothing to lose anymore I was shot multiple times and survived I'm tired of playing games Mellie. So give me my damn divorce or it will get uglier around here."

Fitz was calm the entire time and didn't show any signs of wavering.

Taking a deep breath Mellie tried to compose herself before speaking.

"I see you're standing firm on this and are leaving me no choice but to retaliate," Mellie took a few steps back and straightened out her jacket before turning to leave the room.

Fitz could only imagine the lengths she would go to make this divorce not happen. It was a good thing he was prepared and also had a fixer on his side.


	3. Quiet Storm

**All rights of Scandal belong to the wonderful and amazing Shonda Rhimes.**

His whole career was a lie, he wasn't the rightfully President of the United States. America had been played, tricked, duped and he was just going along for the ride like the rest of them.

After hearing Verna tell him her confession of her part in helping rig the voting machines in Defiance there was a certain calm that overcame him and threatened to explode from his body. It was as if his body was on autopilot and he didn't have any control of what happened next.

Thinking back over his last encounter with Verna, Fitz couldn't believe he'd actually let the woman die but then again an eye for eye. Why she thought telling him on her deathbed would make a difference but the fact that she paid someone to assassinate him and expect to get away with it, was beyond him.

Shaking his head, Fitz raised the tumbler of Jack Daniels whiskey to his lips and took a healthy swig. It wasn't even the fact that he let Verna just "slip away" that ate at his soul it was the fact that besides her, Cyrus, Mellie and Hollis that didn't think he had a shot but Olivia, his Livy, his sweet baby didn't have enough guts or belief in him to tell him the truth.

For too long he'd been chasing after her approval, love, affection and attention but after the reveal of how he truly came about becoming President there was no more trust for them. At least on his part anyway. Right now there was only hurt, pain, regret, and just numbness. How they would get past this, if they could he really didn't have a clue and didn't want to think about it right now.

Bringing the tumbler back up for another drink he finished the rest of the brown, heady liquor before picking up the bottle beside him on the coffee table. He poured till the glass was halfway full and proceeded to drink his sorrows away while deep in thought.

_"Say you'll wait for me. Just say it, say you'll wait for me Olivia." _

_Olivia had since raised her arms and placed them around his neck, finger playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She gazed into his eyes with concern and worried filled ones. He was asking her to do the impossible and she knew it would break both his and her heart to say the wrong thing. So she said the only thing she could._

_"I….I'll think about it." _

Fitz shook his head to clear the image of them alone in Cyrus' office interlocked in a lover's embrace. Him trying to persuade her to give them a chance yet again and her ever slowly backing out or trying to avoid all together. He couldn't, no **WOULDN'T **keep doing this to himself. He knew he was married and the POTUS but damn if he didn't deserve for the love of his life to treat him as if they were worth fighting for every time.

No, Olivia would see what it was like to be the chaser this time around because he was done putting his heart there to get stomped on repeatedly. This time it would be her looking for a chance because he was over it and too tired to fight anymore. She'd once told him they were in this together but she then turned around and left him, alone. After what he'd learned about her, their trust was going to have to be rebuilt and he couldn't trust himself around her right now, so he would have to take matters into his own hands starting tomorrow at Supreme Court Justice Verna Thornton's funeral.


	4. Inappropriate pt1

**Can I just say WOOOOW, last night was off the chain! Fitz angry and horny is a deadly combo and I know there is more juiciness to come in the future if the previews are any indication. **

**Now this chapter will be a little longer but hey that's the point of one shots and stand alones right? Lol , enjoy!**

This was becoming ridiculous, downright stupid and overall reckless.

Here she was in yet another compromising position with none other than Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. It never failed for something explosive to happen when the two were around each other and tonight was no exception.

**_Earlier that day_**

Since learning Fitz knew about Defiance and after the whole electrical room closet hate sex Olivia had been keeping her distance from him and the White House as much as possible but it turned out luck wasn't on her side that day. Cyrus had called wanting to discuss a possible problem and wouldn't tell her specifics over the phone, thus prompting her visit to the White House.

Upon arrival she went straight to Cyrus' office as quickly as possible.

"Hello, hi how are you?" She took a seat in one of the chairs that occupied the space in front of his desk.

Cyrus got up and perched himself on the edge of his desk before facing Olivia. This conversation was long overdue and since Fitz was out of the White House and on some overnight trip he felt it was safe to have her come to him.

"Look I know everyone has been on edge for the past year but Liv something has to give and I think it's time you patched things up with him."

She couldn't believe he'd asked her to come so they could talk about Fi... **him**. No she was not doing this.

"Cyrus I don't work here anymore, don't have any ties to this place or **him** so whatever is wrong with him you and his wife need to deal with it because we're over and done/"

Shaking his head Cyrus tried to get her to see reason and help him out one last time, yet again.

"Hell I don't think he'll listen to me anymore and Mellie well that witch has his ear but she's telling him all kinds of bullshit. I think she's going to make this whole mess fall on anyone else but herself, namely me just to get me further away from Fitz."

If you paid close enough attention you could see Olivia visibly bristle with the mention of Fitz's name. She'd been trying so hard close to a year not to mention him, think about him, or watch him but he was the President after all so the last one was a little hard to manage.

"Has he said anything to you yet about Defiance?"

Shifting a little Cyrus turned to face Liv head on.

"No, every time I try to bring it up he just gets more annoyed and quite frankly in a pissy mood like some damn toddler. I'm sick of this Liv I can't do my job because he feels the need to drink all the time and face this like a freaking grown up. I don't know what else to do and I thought calling you in was at least worth a shot."

Cyrus was at his wits end and couldn't deal with this attitude Fitz was emoting. Why couldn't he just deal with it and move on like everyone else had? It wasn't that difficult really he'd done it and so had Mellie.

He looked at Olivia who was too quiet.

"What's wrong Olivia? You're a statue right now and I don't like it."

The room was getting stuffy and there wasn't enough air. All this talk about Fitz was making her sick and she just had to leave.

"I'm sorry Cyrus I can't help you with this one but best of luck on finding a way. Are you sure he won't know I was here today? I don't need any more ammo thrown his way."

At Cyrus' short nod, Olivia stood up readjusted her jacket and picked up her Birkin from the seat next to her. She placed her small hand on Cyrus' arm as a show of comfort and support.

"Just give it time and don't push him. Give Ella a kiss for me daddy." She leaned down and gave Cyrus a kiss on the cheek before departing his office and the White House.

After the conversation with Cyrus and returning to her office she gave input on a few cases here and there and then after staring at the same sentence for 20 minutes Olivia gave up and went home to unwind with a glass of her favorite red wine and a bowl of popcorn. At least that was the plan until knock sounded at her door.

**_Present time_**

"How did this happen again?" Olivia barely got the words out before her back was hitting the wall and a pair of strong and familiar hands was gripping her waist.

"Well let's see, you worked with four other people to rig the election that got me "voted" into the White House thus betraying me and our trust." Fitz answered as he buried his head between her neck and shoulder blade biting a little roughly on her exposed shoulder.

"Not what I meant Fitzgerald. Stop avoiding the question." Olivia winced at the sudden pain and pleasure shooting through her as Fitz bit her shoulder.

Fitz looked up at her but kept his grip on her hips. When he'd gotten back from New York to congratulate another war torn hero for their efforts he was none too happy to overhear that Olivia had been to the White House. Although he was still upset with her and felt ashamed about how he treated her after the christening he still loved her and that was never going to change.

"I've found a way to channel my anger and work out my issues. I didn't think you'd have a problem with that given you're quite receptive of the idea." Fitz smirked as he'd reached a hand into her yoga pants and slipped a couple of fingers into her panties to find her wet as a river.

Olivia shivered and tried to gather her thoughts because as much as this was bound to get enjoyable she knew that it was also the time to finally hash out what happened with Defiance. She worked hard to untangle herself from around Fitz because he refused to let her go.

"Put me down now, Mr. President."

"Oooo its _Mr. President_ now? Ok I can play this game too." Fitz grinned.

"No I'm serious put me down. There's too much to be said and I'm done holding all this shit inside." Olivia was over the bullshit and wanted her man back.

With a defeated look Fitz released his hold on her waist and set her feet down on the floor.

"You want to talk, let's talk."


	5. Inappropriate pt2

**All characters and the rights to Scandal belong to Ms. Shonda Rhimes. **

**After writing this chapter I realized not a whole lot of inappropriateness happening but hey that's life lol. Next chapter will be some juiciness I promise Gladiators! Now sit back and enjoy the second part of this wonderful chapter ! :)**

Like a pendulum Olivia paced back and forth causing Fitz to get dizzy because he was sitting on the couch watching her. She had in her hands on her hips; her hair was no longer straight but wavier since her encounter with Fitz and she could feel a headache coming on. Despite all those things she was determined to get this hashed out and over with quickly.

"I'm not even going to pretend to be sorrier than I already am so there's no need to start with another apology. Should I even ask if you want me to start from the beginning I mean you are on a timed schedule are you not?"

Fitz sat hunched over with his legs spread apart and his elbows resting on his knees as he watched Olivia pace back and forth. He was over caring what others wanted him to do, how they wanted him to act, and most of all how they wanted him to live his own damn life. Since the assassination attempt he was a changed man and even more so after the last 10 months so following his planned agenda was like telling him to go on a 5 mile run which was not happening at all.

"I really want to know why you let Hollis, Verna, Mellie and Cyrus bully you into agreeing to go along with the rigging. You're too smart for that shit Liv!" Fitz stayed seated on the couch but sat up straighter.

Olivia turned toward Fitz, looking him in the face. The moment of truth had come; she knew that would be the question of the day.

" It's funny you ask that question because it was clear what everyone else wanted out of the deal and Lord knows I wanted to be the good guy in the group, wear the white hat and such but I caved at the last possible moment. Not a proud moment for me because I've felt guilty about my part in the entire thing, but I don't regret you becoming President or the wonderful things you've already accomplished in your two and half years."

Olivia paused taking a steady hand and brushing a stray piece of hair away from her eye before continuing her story. Fitz remained silent.

"Anyway the answer to your question was your happiness plain and simple. Don't sit there and say I made you happy or that I'm lying because I'm not." Olivia interrupted Fitz before he could even say a word.

"No matter how much you may want to deny it I wanted your happiness more so than my own which is still true to this day, unfortunately. I didn't know how miserable and bitter you would become while being President or else I might have stopped the entire thing. Then who knows where we'd be now?" Olivia finished with a sigh and took a seat on the overstuffed chair across from Fitz.

The room had an eerie calmness to it which was sort of soothing and filled with a comfortable silence between the on again off again star crossed lovers.

Shifting ever so slightly Fitz finally spoke.

"What hurts the most is the fact that you didn't trust me enough to come to me and discuss the facts with me. I mean damn Olivia it wouldn't have been the worst thing for me to not have won. We could be living in California off the coast somewhere enjoying the beach in our backyard, watching our children running around mini versions of both of us.

"You remember the house with the wraparound porch, wind chimes hanging near the porch swing? Whatever happened to that woman who wasn't afraid to dream and always came up with a solution to a hard problem?"

Fitz had stood up from the couch by now and was standing in the middle of the room facing Olivia. The angry tears behind his eyes threatened to spill but he refused to release them because he wasn't going to be a broken man any longer.

"I remember Fitz, but how the hell would we have made it possible with you still being married to that bitch Mellie? That's not the issue anyway so let's not get off topic. Before you found out about Defiance you were happy correct?"

"Yes, while you were still around I was very happy, but…"

Olivia shook her head and cut him off.

"Alright next question, do you honestly think you would've been happy without winning the election, and be honest now Fitz? I know you remember and you know me so honesty is important to rebuild what we both broke."

No one had really asked him that question before and he wasn't sure he had the right answer. Yes it may have been planted in his head as a little seed when he was younger but he grew the dream of becoming President himself. When he became governor of California it didn't seem so far off to run for President and then shortly after it became a reality that was close at hand.

Could he actually say he would be happy if he didn't win the Presidency despite having Olivia by his side even if it was in the shadows and not in the light how he wanted it to be for the world to see?

"Yes because we would be together now. The divorce would have happened after losing the election, we would have Jerry and Karen because Lord knows Mellie can't even tolerate her own children. No paparazzi, no cameras, no chief of staff, no major scandals at least on our part. Best of all it would just be us Livvy."

That was a beautiful picture he painted for them and maybe if fate was on their side and the timing was better then she'd believe it but Olivia was a realist and didn't like to get her hopes too high only for them to be burst like bubbles.

Standing up Olivia met Fitz in the middle of the room, when she got to him she cautiously placed a hand on his cheek and watched as he closed his eyes and finally let the tears he'd been holding back fall.

"I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III forever and always. Do I make mistakes? God knows I do but I'm only human and the pedestal you've put me on is now gone in your eyes and I think that hurts more than anything because it was never there in the first place.

"Now I understand your feelings of betrayal and what could have been but baby I'm here to tell you that despite all we've been through and what we're going through now I'm staying in this fight till the very fucking end."

Fitz had only heard Olivia cuss during the campaign or when they made love and those times it was either out of frustration, anger or pleasure. So when he heard her tonight it was out of determination and he was touched because for once it was her fighting for them and trying to pull him along for the ride.

A small smile was beginning to tug at the corners of his lips which he couldn't help.

This woman standing in front of him was incredible no one said it was going to be easy and he knew for a fact that nothing was ever easy with Olivia Pope.

"I'm still angry about the rigging, I'm disappointed in the fact that you of all people couldn't trust to help and most of all I'm frustrated with my damn life and the shitty decisions that brought me where I am today. I will say I saw the night going in another direction but hell this cleared a lot of things up for me."

Fitz wrapped his arms around Liv's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Olivia chuckled when he spoke about his plans for the evening.

"Well that could always be fixed, for another night Mr. President," she brushed her thumb over his cheek wiping away a stray tear.

Fitz squeezed her waist causing her take in a breath.

"I'd like that Ms. Pope but know I have a lot of frustration and anger to work out. You think you up to the challenge because it's not one to take on lightly?"

Olivia knew he was referring to their relationship and that it was going to be a journey to get back to where they were but hell what was love if not painful, devastating, difficult, life-changing and extraordinary?

"Hell yes Mr. President, bring it on."


	6. Three Times a Day

**All rights to Scandal belong to the talented and incredible Ms. Shonda Rhimes! **

* * *

She was addicted that was the only way to describe Olivia's unhealthy obsession and fascination with Fitz's mouth. The man had a way of making her weak in the knees with just one kiss whether it was a gentle and innocent kiss on the cheek or forehead or a deep, long soul searching kiss on the lips.

One afternoon when Olivia surprisingly had some downtime and was needed for any important tasks, which didn't happen often she was lying in bed propped up with a few pillows behind her back with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of her favorite merlot sitting on the nightstand next to the bed when Fitz walked into the room.

"Hey," Olivia said from her spot on the bed as she reached for her Kindle.

"Hi. What you doing?" Fitz asked as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Relaxing for once and have my two favorite things to help the process along. What are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon; shouldn't you be buried behind some paperwork?" Olivia asked with a chuckle.

She reached for her glass and took a sip of the sweet wine letting the light taste roll around on her taste buds.

Fitz shifted so that his body was facing her. He took in her appearance of one of his NAVY shirts and a pair of black boy shorts while her hair was up in a messy bun atop her head. She looked beautiful as always and he wanted to screw her like a dog in heat right now.

"Guess we both got lucky because I have clear schedule and besides I'm my own boss and can say fuck it every once in a while. Besides maybe I just wanted to spend the rest of the day with my beautiful wife."

Olivia looked at him as if he'd bumped his head or gone crazy. She even went on to ask him as such.

"Who are you and where the hell is my husband? Since when do you ever just say "fuck it" and leave work early? Sometimes I have to practically drag your ass home and away from the office." Olivia dipped a hand in the bowl for some popcorn and placed a few pieces in her mouth while she waited for the husband's reply.

Fitz wasn't much in the mood for talking right now especially since he was in a lazy mood himself. Who wanted to be stuck in an office all day surrounded by documents, paperwork, files, and people asking him what to do about everything? Not him.

He toed off his shoes, tugged his dress shirt from out of his pants and began unbuttoning it to pull it off his shoulders. When he was in only his dress pants and the white t-shirt he wore underneath his shirt he moved up the bed toward Olivia.

"Fitz baby what's gotten into you today, huh?" Olivia asked him as she watched him literally crawl up her body taking her attention away from her Kindle and popcorn. Abandoning her snack she sat the bowl on the other side of her onto Fitz's side of the bed.

"I don't want to talk about work, about cases, or anything that doesn't pertain to the two people in this room. Understood?" Fitz had reached Olivia's face and leaned down to nip at the side of her neck right next to her collar bone.

"Yes sir." Olivia replied as she wound an arm around Fitz's shoulders burying her right hand in his curls.

Continuing on his journey Fitz moved up to her full, pouty lips paying those extra attention for that was one of his favorite features on her body. Small pecks on the corners of her mouth turned into a sucking of her bottom lip into his talented mouth and his tongue the seam of her lips begging for entrance right before initiating her tongue into the tango.

At 53, Fitz was still very virile and the many love making and fucking sessions they had could attest to that fact. If not for their busy schedules, family life, and just life in general there wouldn't be any time to for sex but that never stopped them in the past so why start now?

Olivia was taken through different levels of pleasure within the next five minutes because the next thing she knew Fitz had moved from her lips back to her neck and was going to town. She knew by the way he was sucking, biting, and licking on her shoulder there would certainly be a hickie there that would need to be covered. Fitz knew how she felt about love bites and he must have been in the sex zone deep if he didn't care to stop before he left a mark.

The sensation was to good right now to tell him to stop, hell she didn't want him to stop to tell the truth.

"Ooooo, Fitz." Olivia grabbed his waist with her left hand and ran it up the bottom of his t-shirt until she came to the hem placing her hand underneath to rub the skin at the small of his back.

Fitz was spurred on by the moans leaving his wife's throat so he began to move lower, kissing his way down her body. He kissed her chest through the t-shirt she wore, one on her breast, one on her stomach, and one on her pelvis.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you are Liv? I mean shit you have got to be the most beautiful woman alive." Fitz stated as he was now at the bottom of the bed once again with his chest on the bed and his legs hanging off the sides.

Olivia blushed, not taking compliments that well but Fitz always had a way of making his compliments and comments about her dirty.

Fitz pulled Olivia down to the edge of the bed by her ankles, leaving her legs to dangle off the side of the bed. He'd since removed his top half from the bed and kneeled down on the thick, plush carpet so he had a better vantage point. Removing his t-shirt so that he was shirtless and bare to Liv's eyes, Fitz once again placed himself over Liv's body.

"Get ready Sweet baby cause daddy's hungry." With that said Fitz placed a kiss on her lips before reaching down and inching her t-shirt up her body so that it was out of his way.

Olivia knew what was coming next and knew there was no way to brace herself or be ready for what Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was about to unleash.

The man possessed a skill unlike no other when it came to oral sex. It was as if God bestowed only him with the power to eat a woman out until she cried for mercy and passed out from the pleasure. Fitz was a born natural and perfect at the act of oral sex and he was all Olivia's to have and do with what she pleased.

Burying his nose in the middle of Olivia's boy shorts he could smell her sweet, natural scent that was all womanly and only Olivia. The thought of what lay underneath made his mouth water. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband he began to tug the offending fabric from her body and waited to for her to lift up her hips to assist him in getting the panties off.

Once that task was taken care of Fitz moved into position, he spread Olivia's legs till she was spread eagle and couldn't go any further. The backs of her knees were resting on the top of his shoulders and her ass was practically in his hands now. Starting at the inside of her knee until he reached the inside of her thigh Fitz placed open mouth butterfly kisses along a blazing path that set her on fire.

"Fiiiiiiitz." Olivia let out in a breathy moan.

Fitz only grinned against her thigh as he repeated the process on the other leg. He knew drawing it out and going slowly was driving her insane. It was worth it though to hear the moans and sounds of pleasure cross her lips.

Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her clit feeling her shiver against him. Next with just the tip of his tongue he licked the warm juices that were already spilling from his simple gesture. The taste was intoxicating and he hadn't even begun to get his fill yet.

Nuzzling her with his nose taking the scent in, Fitz was ready to go to work. With one hand holding her firmly in place he took his tongue and with one long stroke lapped her up from bottom to top he then proceeded to move to her clit and suck on it like a lollipop.

"Shit Fitz!" Olivia was trying her best to not move but damn it all to hell if she wasn't being slowly tortured.

"Sweet baby, we're just getting started," Fitz hummed as he pecked the inside her thigh.

Inserting two fingers into her pussy Fitz moved them slowly at first while still taking licks and strokes of her juices which were freely spilling now. He latched back on to the clit and sucked deeply enjoying the taste and feel of it against his tongue. Olivia was his favorite flavor in the world and he couldn't get enough of her.

The intense pleasure going through Olivia's body was enough to make her lower body arch off the bed but she was held steady by Fitz's left arm being wrapped around her thigh. He pumped those two fingers faster and the long tips curled to reach her g-spot.

"Awwww…" another breathless moan left Olivia's mouth.

Fitz kept the pace of both his fingers and his tongue moving faster and faster as he felt Liv's release building. Shit she was getting close because her hands were gripping his hair tightly. With the flick of his tongue and a twist of his fingers Fitz sent Olivia over the edge into her climax.

"Fuck Fiiiiiiitz!" Olivia let out in long sigh she closed her eyes and let what was surely the feel of heaven rush over her as she let he climax take center stage. She felt her release as well as Fitz lapping it all up with that very talented tongue of his.

All you could hear in the bedroom were sounds of moaning, kissing, and licking as Fitz and Olivia indulged in a little lazy afternoon loving.

As Olivia came down from her sexual high and just lay on the bed in a state of sexual bliss with her legs still draped over Fitz's shoulder, she felt Fitz take one last lick of her honey pot before moving his fingers. She also heard him pop said fingers into his mouth and lick her juices off of them before laying his head on her stomach and placing a kiss there.

"Like I've said before morning, noon, and night baby, I can't get enough!" Fitz exclaimed before he removed her legs from his shoulders and moved up to kiss her on the lips giving her a taste of herself.

Olivia only smiled with eyes still closed not having enough energy left to say a word, only hum in agreement for her husband had a very talented mouth and oh the things he could do with it.

* * *

Ran a little bit longer than expected but hey what's some juicy Olitz goodness going to hurt? lol! Please feel free to leave your wonderful comments and reviews at the bottom.


	7. Minor Detail (Author Note)

I've recently gotten reviews about my consistency and what not and just want to say that I'm not following the storyline

and so the last chapter was just something I had in my head at the time and that there will definitely be more chapters

like that one to come in the future.

So with that in mind feel free to keep reading, reviewing and adding as a favorite. It's greatly appreciated and only

helps me as a writer.

Thanks!


	8. Got a Feeling

**All rights of Scandal belong to the wonderful and AMAZING Shonda Rhimes.**

As I mentioned before these one-shots are my take on different scenes are whatever idea pops in my head at the time. Also they won't always follow the storyline so please keep that in mind. Thanks!

* * *

How do you play off the fact that the man you've chosen to give your heart to hates you?

What words can begin to describe the hurt and loneliness you feel when all hope seems to be lost and you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel?

When your ex-lover screws you in an electrical closet without a second thought as if you were his personal stress reliever where do you from there?

These questions were running through Olivia's head while she stood off to the right mere feet away from the stage where the President was going to appear in minutes to endorse her client, Peter Caldwell, who was running for Governor.

As she watched Peter work the room Olivia watched like a hawk to make sure interactions were kept clean and clear of any threat to her client. So far so good nothing looked out of place or felt strange to her so she could take a breath even if for a few seconds.

If only life was that kind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States," introduced the announced.

President Grant came strolling out on stage with a swag that was uniquely his own, raised a hand to the crowd and pointed at Caldwell as well of greeting before giving his female announcer a warm kiss on the cheek.

Stepping up to the podium he smiled out at the crowd before turning his gaze off to the right where he caught a glimpse of Olivia. Gone was the smile and somewhat happy mood he'd been in only to be replaced with a sense of longing, desire, and hurt.

She stopped mid clap when their eyes connected and taking in his perfectly coifed curls except that unruly one which refused to stay in place. The way his suit clung to his athletic frame which was made to be shared with the world in all its glory, clothed of course. If only for a moment they were able to share a brief moment, just the two of them without the hurt, pain, and bad floating between them.

That moment was shatter when she turned away from him but still felt him staring at her as if trying to see inside her soul. Shaking her head she closed her eyes for a second to clear her mind and get back into fixer mode because the time has passed for secret meetings, quick shared glances, and late night calls. They were back to being President Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope, fixer extradornaire.

His few remarks were coming to a close and soon he'd be stepping down from the stage. Olivia had her mask back in place and continued to keep her focus on the task at hand. She stood with her phone in hand, waiting to hear from Harrison but cast a side eye at Fitz while he walked off the stage to mingle.

Olivia was still in the same spot he'd seen her when he first stepped on stage. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her black and white gown that hugged to her curves in all the right places. The last time they'd seen each other he'd been drunk off his ass, chased her down the hall and then preceded to pull her into an electrical closet and roughly fuck her from behind.

Fitz couldn't take his eyes off her even though he was supposed to be talking and paying attention to the gentleman surround him but it was useless he only had eyes for Liv. A small smile began to grace his face.

She could feel him watching her, she always could but she kept her mask up and remained aloof. Her phone chimed signaling she had a call.

"Harrison." She answered.

"Well now I know why you won't go out with it's because you're having a torrid affair with Henderson." Jake Ballard's voice came out over the line.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at his response and kept the conversation going for a bit until she got an incoming call from that really came from Harrison this time.

"I have to go Jake, I'm sorry can I call you back tomorrow?" Olivia got out before turning leaving the room.

"Say hi to Henderson for me," Jake replied.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the playfulness of the Navy captain. Maybe she could give this whole moving on thing a shot and try to be happy and do something for herself for once. Not everything had to be about Fitzgerald Grant but she had a feeling that after tonight things wouldn't be the same again.

* * *

**As always enjoy, review, comment, and just show love!**


	9. Countdown

**As you can guess the title for this one was inspired by the one and only Queen Bey! Hope you all enjoy the blast to the past and I added a couple more numbers to the countdown.**

* * *

The room was filled with angst ridden, thick as fog tension and there was no way to go back in time and escape this moment.

He had the nerve to ask her if she had a relationship with the President of the United States.

He had the gull to imply that she was stupid enough to want to trick the country into believing that Fitz was alive and well was because she'd been his mistress.

How dare he come into her home, her personal sanctuary and interrogate her like a suspect?

Olivia had walked into her apartment not expecting the company that came in the form of Sen. Edison Davis to be sitting so comfortably in one of the plush seats that occupied her living room.

Not really in the mood for another one of their "talks" Olivia tried brushing him off and gave him an empty greeting to which he took offense as if he was owed more than a simple hi.

She never did understand why she was drawn to Edison in the first place because there had to be a reason why they didn't last when they were together before.

Coming back to the present situation at hand Olivia could do nothing but take a few steps back as Edison continued his assault on her character and womanhood.

Enough was enough because this so called man was taking it too far.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to come into my home and start asking questions as if you're the FBI. I don't appreciate it one bit thank you very much and for the record you have no business what so ever asking me Edison."

To say she was angry was an understatement, she was ready to tell Edison yes she has a relationship with Fitz and he was a better lover than him just to see how he'd react and to burst his little bubble that he lived in but she thought better of that and decided to be a woman about it and go a different route.

"What's going on with us Olivia? I mean we're standing still and going about as fast as a damn snail in this relationship," Edison asked as his voice raised a few octaves.

"Nothing is going between us Edison and you know that so please don't kid yourself or play stupid," Olivia responded as she placed a hand on her hip.

There was no use acting as if what they had was a real relationship, granted it was more legit and sound than the one she had with Fitz but nonetheless there was nothing keeping her attached to Edison anymore and she was tired of pretending to be happy and that it could possibly turn into something more even if he wanted it to.

It was as if the pieces were starting to fall into place and fit all of the sudden. She was covering up too much and fighting too hard to get Fitz back into the office. Hell she didn't work there anymore so why was she visiting the man in the hospital and working around the clock as if she was still a part of the Grant administration?

Then it stuck it him like lightening.

"This serious boyfriend that you had, the one that you broke up with, was it Fitzgerald Grant?" Edison was almost afraid to hear her answer or better yet lack thereof.

Olivia took her coat off and placed it on her couch before turning toward Edison.

"Are you suggesting that I was having an affair with a married man who just so happens to be President? What the hell Edison?"

"Well you can't fault a man for asking Liv I mean damn it's pretty obvious that you're busting your ass for the man and you haven't worked for him in two years. You still haven't answered the question though, was he the man that hurt you so deeply?"

There seemed to be no way out of this one, but being the fixer she always had a plan handy and prepared.

"I haven't had much sleep, I have a lot to do tomorrow and I'm not in the mood. To answer your question I'm his…" She paused what could she say in place of _love of his life_, _his first lady, his __**woman. **_

"His what Liv?" Edison asked as he broke the spell she was under.

"I'm his friend plain and simple. So you have no idea what you're talking about calling me his mistress and implying we were in a relationship." Olivia wasn't going to say more than that or else she was afraid she'd let something slip.

Edison took a few steps forward and pointed his finger at her.

"Look Olivia at this point I can tell you're lying and avoiding really answering the question but that's fine I figured it out for myself and it doesn't really surprise me one bit."

She tilted her head to the side and glanced at him wondering what his angle was and the point he was about to make.

"What have you figured out Edison?"

"You were at one point the mistress of the President and while working for him as the Communications Director you had to ensure your position so I understand that you may have had to "entertain" him and to make sure that happened. Make no mistake I'm not condoning your actions but hey it's Washington D.C. the political capital of the country and sometimes you have to do what you have to do to survive."

Olivia couldn't believe the nerve this man had to call her out like his shit didn't stink or like he hadn't done things he wasn't proud of to keep himself in office. Oh no he had another thing coming if he thought he could come into her home and disrespect her.

"Despite what your past is with Grant I can look past that and accept you for who you are today and we can move past this and build our relationship back to what it used to be. I mean let's face it you can't do any better than me, I'm a real catch." Edison thought he'd made his point, somewhat and that Olivia would see that he was willing to look past her affair and still be by her side even though she was walking around with an invisible scarlet A on her chest.

Releasing the breath she held Olivia was finally fed up with this bullshit and was about to put an end to it once and for all.

"Seven, I'm so over you're whining, pretentious bull shit as if you can demand things and expect to have them when you want them. Just because you've a top position in the house means shit to me.

Six, what the hell kind of catch are you for me Edison? I can make or break you with the snap of my fingers and let's not forget you have dirty little secrets to be exposed.

Five, that's sexist and insulting you'd never suggest that Scooter Libby was screwing Dick Cheney.

Four, the lengths you're going to try and twist this into a conspiracy are cause for concern, you should speak to someone about that.

Three, the President is awake and talking and the suggestion that he isn't, is partisan political crap that I thought you had enough integrity to rise above.

Two, in the past three minutes you've called me a criminal, a whore, an idiot, and a liar so this is pretty much THEE last time we'll be speaking, and

One, who the fuck I am or am not screwing or what the fuck I am or am not doing is no longer any of your DAMN business."

Olivia was livid and wanted nothing more to do with this cowardly, punk ass shell of a man.

"You forget how well I know you. You this angry means you're hiding something," Edison finally spoke up.

"You don't know shit now I suggest you leave and keep it moving. Matter of fact I would like my key back please and further more lose my number and please forget you ever heard the name Olivia Carolyn Pope."

She held her hand out waiting for the shiny, gold object to be placed in her hand.

Edison couldn't believe what was happening and actually unfolding before his very eyes. Reaching a hand into his pocket he pulled out the key ring he kept Olivia's key on and held it his palm.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything before I go the cabinet meeting tomorrow with Sally Langston and the board, there's still time for me to help you out here Liv?" Edison was hanging by a thread and hoping this was there was a life line to help him.

Olivia just smirked and continued to hold her hand out awaiting the safe and long awaited return of her key. It was almost sad the way he looked like a puppy that'd been kicked and left out in the cold to starve to death but hell she could give a rat's ass anymore.

When she felt the key in her possession she looked toward the door giving Edison his queue to leave the premises and never look back.

Defeated and pride hurt Edison remained holding his head high, not wanting Olivia to see him in such a state. Slowly he made his way to the front door with his hand on the knob he turned to look at Olivia but she had her back turned on him. Not even giving him one last chance to look upon her face. With that in mind he opened the door and walked out of her apartment and her life for good.

"_Simple son of a bitch, who does he think he is coming to my home and talking nonsense?_" Olivia asked herself still brewing with anger.

Not forgetting about the situation with the forged letter Olivia grabbed her phone from under papers that were lying on the coffee table and called Cyrus.

"We have a problem."

* * *

**Feel free to leave a comment, review, or suggestions they're always welcomed!**


	10. Family Moments

**First want to say I appreciate all the wonderful reviews esp those from Olitz and GHJaSam4Ever, you two are like awesome!**

**Another dream scene if you will. Just an idea I wanted to play around with and put on paper. For the purpose that Mellie just annoys the hell out of me, I'm changing children's names. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

All was going well in the Grant household the sounds of running feet hitting the wooden staircase while laughter and conversation were taking place outside in the backyard was the essence of happiness and good times.

The day was perfect with sunshine and not a cloud in sight to mar the sky. The Grant clan was throwing their annual summer barbeque which came complete with all the fixings, pool side fun, trampoline acrobatics, card games inside for the older folks and of course the fireworks display at the end of the night.

Standing by the grill, Dr. Fitzgerald Grant observed what had eventually become his life. His children were spread out across the vast area, in the pool was his oldest son Gerry who was engaged in a water fight with his friends from school and from around the neighborhood. At 15 years old, he was going to grow out of "playing" with his friends pretty soon. Fitz sure was going to miss the days of Gerry following behind him and trying to mimic his every move.

Looking over toward the covered patio Karen, the second oldest at 11 years old was interacting with some of her older and younger cousins who happened to be visiting from Virginia. Their conversation and girlish giggles could be heard across the yard as they gossiped about the latest fashion, boys, and what was going on each other's lives. The age of boys would be coming soon and Fitz would have to have the shotgun ready to ward off any would be suitors that tried to step toward his daughter. Taking a long look at Karen he came to realize she looked more and more like her mother every day. Her long ebony curls were spilling over her shoulders and reached the middle of her back, she had a cute button nose, full pouty lips like her mother but the eyes were her father's through and through a stormy bluish gray that would change color like a mood ring depending on the timing. Karen also had a temper that rivaled her father's but that was only because it was exactly like his as well both were stubborn as hell. Fortunately for them she got her mother's brains and patience.

Turning his attention back to the grill that he was manning, he opened the lid and with the tongs he grasped in his right hand he flipped the meat that lined the grill. Hamburgers, hot dogs, bratwursts, chicken, and even a couple of steaks were the choices of the day, alongside all the other fixings of sides that were safely tucked away in the house, waiting to be eaten.

The last person who Fitz laid eyes on was his youngest son, Jackson who happened to be sitting on his mother's lap playing with a toy car he held in his small hands. At five he was still in the stages of being a mama's boy but at the same time was starting to become his own person. It was clear he was a perfect mix of his mother and father every time he gave a stern and pensive look or when he would pace back and forth while planning his next move on how to get cookies before dinner.

Oddly enough everyone was getting along and no drama had yet to be started and that was a miracle considering the people present at the gathering. There was Cyrus Beene, the colleague of Fitz's and "uncle" to Olivia, Fitzgerald II or "Big Gerry" the crude turned loving grandfather, Olivia's mother Lillian, her big sister Lauryn, and her husband David along with their children. Also present was Fitz's sisters Carol and Bridgit who had brought along their spouses and a few of their grandchildren.

There was plenty of good times being had and no one wanted to jeopardize that especially with Olivia in her current state.

"Baby, mama has to put you down for a minute so she can go inside," Olivia told her son as she attempted to set him on his feet.

"No, I don't wanna get down mama." Jackson whined.

Olivia sighed and ran a hand over her son's sandy brown curls. She pressed a kiss to the crown of his head before looking out for reinforcements.

Lauryn who was sitting across from her sister and tending to her own child, Tiffany, at the moment noticed her sister in distress.

"Jack come here to Aunty Lauryn for minute sweetie, I haven't gotten a hug from you yet." Lauren called over to her nephew.

The little boy looked between his mother and his aunt who was holding out a hand toward him beckoning him to come forward. Jackson really didn't want to leave his mom but he'd always liked Lauryn the best out of his aunts.

Scooting off his mom's lap and sliding down her legs Jackson walked toward his aunt, but still clutching his prized hot wheels car in his little hand. Looking back at his mom he noticed she'd stood up and was now rubbing her belly.

"Baby?" He asked her.

"Yes, little one baby." Olivia answered him as she rested her hand atop her swollen pregnant belly. She was in her third trimester and only had three more months left and boy was she happy to be more than halfway there.

"I'll be right back honey ok? Be good for your aunty."

Olivia waddled into the house making her way toward the bathroom, when she finished getting herself ready and taking care of business she exited the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Sitting on the table was an assortment of desserts such as cakes, pies, and even cookies but what was calling out to Olivia at that moment was the pecan pie that was nestled in the middle of the table. Even though dinner was still being cooked and she knew eating sweets should be held off until after she just couldn't resist.

That was where Fitz found her 10 minutes later at the kitchen counter working on her second piece of pie with cool whip on top no less.

"Hey Liv, what you doing babe?" Fitz asked as he came in the kitchen sliding the door behind him back in place.

Olivia used the pad of her thumb to wipe the cool whip off the side of her lip before sucking it off. At least she had the nerve to try and look innocent when her husband caught her red handed.

"I'm eating sweetheart. What are you doing inside the house, thought you were standing guard by the grill?" Olivia unabashedly cut her fork into the pie and ate another piece.

Fitz shook his head at his wife and bent down to press a kiss to her forehead before reaching into the fridge for bottle of water. It was no surprise that Olivia would be stuffing her face she had been for the last five months but she had an unusual craving for sweets which wasn't like her because when she wasn't pregnant she couldn't stand anything overly sweet.

Olivia looked up and noticed her husband staring at her. She unconsciously wiped at her face and looked down on her shirt to make sure there was nothing there.

"What did I spill or something?" She asked

"N no there's no spills or anything it's just you're sitting here finishing your second piece of pie and you haven't even eaten dinner yet babe. Not to mention the fact you can't stand sweets and I find you like this. You know this isn't the first time either." Fitz chuckled.

Olivia didn't find anything funny about the situation she had already gained 40 extra pounds and they all seemed to go to her ass and hips, which of course Fitz loved and never failed to let her know. Standing up from the stool she was occupying Olivia placed her plate and fork in the sink and turned around so she was facing her husband.

"I see nothing funny Fitzgerald and just so you know you won't be getting any pie tonight or anytime soon for that matter mister."

Olivia knew that would sober him up quickly as he stopped laughing and moved closer to her wrapping her up in his arms like a soft blanket.

Fitz dipped his head near her neck so he could nuzzle the space between her shoulder and collarbone.

"You know I didn't mean to laugh baby I'm sorry, so so sorry." He placed kisses along her shoulder that trailed across her jaw, then her cheek and finally coming to her lips.

Before he made contact Olivia pulled away.

"Nope not going to make it that easy for you Dr. Grant, you're a smart man you'll have to come up with a way to earn my forgiveness baby." Olivia tapped him on the nose with her index finger and pulled away from his grasp.

Strolling back toward the sliding doors she turned back toward her husband who was still standing in the same spot.

"You may want to do something about that Mr. Grant." Olivia said pointing to the tent in his khaki shorts. She let out a small chuckle trying to hide her amusement.

Fitz looked down and wiped a hand down his face. He groaned and looked back at his wife.

"Well Mrs. Grant I suggest you scram before I partake in that pie you so unfairly are denying me." Fitz said as he tried to get his thoughts back on track.

Olivia couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"That's what you get for laughing about my cravings sir; you'll know next time won't you?" With that Olivia sauntered back outside to enjoy the rest of the day with her family.

* * *

**Not sure how I well I liked the finished product but I wanted to put something out because everyone has been patiently waiting lol! **


	11. Getting in The Way

**Know it's been a minute but I'm back and wanted to get a chapter or two posted before the new episode tomorrow! Hope you all enjoy the lovely interaction in my latest chapter! **

* * *

Cyrus walked into the room with the projected poll numbers for Fitz. The man was frantic on the inside and trying his best not to blow a gasket. How could he be this stupid and love struck over a woman, a woman no doubt who wasn't his wife?

The Chief of staff to the President of the United States was at a loss for words which was more common than not these days and he was getting tired of coddling Fitz every damn day.

"Sir here are the reports you asked for and the American people have spoken," Cyrus said as he dropped the heavy bound file on the coffee table in front of Fitz.

Fitz sat up from his reclined position on the sofa and reached for the packet.

"Polling data on the divorce?"

"It's a fascinating read; Mona really brought her A game. The statistics in there are higher than they use to be can't say you'll have a great chance of maintaining your presidency sir." Cyrus stood in front of the table with his hands hanging limply by his sides. He was becoming stressed and more prone to a heart attack by the day.

Fitz looked over the numbers trying to wrap his head around them, going over the odds in his head and trying to gauge scenarios on his future.

"So it's basically political suicide then?" Fitz asked as he looked to Cyrus.

"Well Rona threw in yours and Mellie's approval ratings and not to mention the baby bump as well."

Flipping the paper over to the next page, Fitz took a look at the info on the page before heaving a big sigh. Everything was turned upside down and his life was not going according to his plan. Hell it hadn't gone his way since he turned 2 and was walking and talking and able to be groomed for prep school.

"10 percent approval rating overall huh, well things could be worse."

Cyrus came over and sat down on the sofa next to Fitz. The man was pussy whipped over Olivia and she wasn't even in his daily life to be considered a real factor. Some sense had to be made and quick before they lost a truly great President, before everything he'd worked so hard for went to shit.

"Are you blind? 10 percent translates to pitchforks at the gates, angry mobs, threats. Is that what you want Fitz?" Cyrus was trying to paint a picture a very vibrant, colorful and realistic painting of what Fitz's future would entail if he were to give it up for "normal".

"That's a very colorful way of saying you don't see a way out of this," Fitz wanted to laugh but knew that Cyrus wouldn't appreciate that one bit. He settled for a small smile and kept his cool, for the moment.

"Mellie would have to turn into the wicked witch of the west; she'd have to turn out to be the worst kind of mother there is on the planet, not to mention the people love her so it'd be a huge feat trying to paint those images."

Fitz cocked his head as if to say "_really, Cy like she isn't already a bitch?" _

"Alright, publically this can't happen. I mean it Fitz it cannot happen."

Picking a spot on the wall in front of him he just focused on it for a moment until he decided on his next move. What seemed like an hour to Cyrus was on a few seconds to Fitz before he spoke.

"Louise, tell Tom and Hal I would like to go out!" pause "And bring me my coat!"

To say he was puzzled was an understatement; Cyrus didn't understand the man's thought process anymore. Fitz was becoming unhinged and turning into his own person with a brain to think for himself. Cyrus was slowly being moved out of the picture.

"Sir where are you going?" Cyrus asked him as he watched Fitz walk over to the chair next to his desk to pick up his jacket.

"I'm going to see Olivia, in broad daylight."

Cyrus stood up from the couch.

"I don't think so sir." He rounded on him quickly, trying to get him to change his mind.

"She's upset and I want to see her get over it." Fitz put his jacket on and wondered while Louise still hadn't come into his office.

"Louise!" He yelled again.

"Fitz, this cannot happen the numbers don't lie!" Cyrus was reaching the breaking point and was running low on cards to play in his deck.

"It's happening, so get your head around it!" Fitz yelled.

It quickly escalated into a yelling match between the POTUS and his right hand man.

"This is the shit I'm talking about Fitz you're letting your dick do the thinking and the talking right now. Olivia Pope is just another woman and there are a dime a dozen like her to fill the void."

That was enough to stop Fitz in his tracks, turning so that he was facing Cyrus he was reread to lay it out on the line.

"I understand you're upset Cy that I'm wanting to put my presidency at risk but as I've said before Olivia is the love of my life and I won't lie and say she's not a reason I'm finally stepping up with the divorce but that gives you no right to talk about her as if she's just some fling."

Standing with his hands on hips and nostrils flaring Cyrus was the embodiment of a raging bull just ready to prance when given the word.

"I'm only looking out for you Fitz I want you to continue the greatness of the Grant legacy and you can't do that if you're off chasing after Olivia who obviously doesn't want you. I mean she did strike a deal with Mellie who bless her poor heart is carrying your child as a result of that deal. Also let's not forget you two are just not meant to be Fitz you're married with children and another one on the way Mr. President."

Fitz took a step back and from his chief of staff and tried to compose himself. The power he welded as President was vast and could be yielded at his will for what purpose he saw fit and right about now he was ready to brandish his own kind of justice on Cyrus for reading him the way he just did.

"Need I remind you I'm the fucking President of the United States and in such a position you will treat it with the respect it deserves furthermore my business with Olivia is just that my business and you will have no access to that as of this moment on. Also you already know that Mellie and I were in a loveless marriage since we ran the campaign for President so Cyrus please don't try to act otherwise it's unbecoming of you. So when I say this divorce is going to happen I mean IT. WILL. HAPPEN. Get on board or get out of my way."

Fitz was tired of playing games and being told that he and Olivia couldn't be together so God help whoever else dared to defy him.

Defeated Cyrus threw his hands up in the air and blew out a frustrated sigh as he had no more weapons in today's arsenal for the latest round with Fitz.

As if sensing the tension in the room that needed to broken, Louise walked in.

"I'm sorry sir, it's the First Lady sir they're saying it's an emergency."

Slightly concerned Fitz looked toward his assistant and wondered what Mellie could have possibly done this time. What if it was the baby and she was in the hospital? Maybe it was one of her schemes gone wrong. Whatever the case, he had to go play the doting and loving husband that he portrayed to the outside world.

Rushing out of the Oval office, he left Cyrus standing near the resolute desk to strategize his next move.

* * *

**Reviews, comments, even a shout out are all welcomed below. Until then, deuces!**


	12. Sneaking Around and Superpowers

**Sorry it's been WAY TOO LONG since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry for that life just got in the way. Another dream scene if you will. Just an idea I wanted to play around with and put on paper. Hope you all enjoy!**

Sneaking around in the halls was unbecoming of a First Lady but what was she to do, she was on a mission, one which would be completed without fail one way or another, if she had anything to say about it.

_Why is this house so damn big?! _Olivia thought to herself as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen she slowly and quietly found the railing and placed her hand on the smooth wood. It was smooth and silky to the touch just like the rest of the house, just for show.

As she began her descent down the mid-size staircase, Olivia couldn't help but think over her life thus far and how far she'd come. Being a successful communications specialist, mother, and wife to the President of the United States took a lot of work, patience, energy, and positive thinking. Not only was she living in a stressful environment but she was also four months pregnant and just beginning to show.

Olivia didn't like the lack of privacy but what did she expect being a high profile political figure?

Luckily she'd been able to leave the bedroom undetected by her detail but she was at home, in the residence surely safe from any harm so going to the kitchen should be a piece a cake right? Then there was her husband, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, POTUS and overprotective to a fault. Fortunately he was still in the Oval and didn't know his wife was sneaking around the halls of the White House.

Coming to a stop as she'd now reached the bottom of the stairs, Olivia turned her head to look both right and left before continuing on her trek to the kitchen downstairs. She felt like a little girl again looking out for strangers or doing something naughty her mother told her not too.

"You know it's been relatively quiet with Ms. Pope as First Lady now," a passing agent stated.

Olivia pressed her body as close to the wall as she could get it to hide in the shadows.

"I know right, but a hell of a lot nicer than the last one we had in here before. Who knew a person could be so cold-hearted?" the other agent responded as they made their rounds.

When she was sure the coast was clear Olivia made her way out of the dark and toward a back staircase that led down to the kitchen. As quiet as a mouse she continued on her mission and within the next 5 minutes she had found her target.

Fitz was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to join his gorgeous and pregnant wife upstairs in bed. Running a hand across his face he tried to focus on the documents in front of him but it was of no use, the words were beginning to blur together. Tossing the papers on his desk he closed his eyes for a brief minute and then called out for his most trusted agent.

"Tom, I think I'm going to head down to the kitchen for a little snack. You're more than welcome to come down there but I highly doubt there's much danger there," Fitz chuckled as he stood up from his chair and stretched his tired muscles.

Tom could only give a small smirk at that statement as he followed the President out of the Oval office and downstairs to the kitchen. As a courtesy he stayed at the end of the hall, in semblance of giving the man privacy. He was after all in his own home and just an ordinary man at the moment.

When the pair arrived downstairs they both noticed a soft glow coming from the kitchen. Fitz looked back at Tom with a confused look on his face as if to ask him did he leave a light on down here. In response Tom begin to move in front of the President to go in the kitchen first but Fitz held up a hand to him and shook his head.

"It's alright buddy, I got this one. Just make sure no one comes in here unless it's an emergency," Fitz said as he placed his hand on the door before gently pushing on the swinging door.

Olivia was so engrossed in her little spread that she didn't hear the voices outside the kitchen door nor did she notice her husband's presence until he was standing right behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ahhh, Fitz holy crap you scared the shit out of me!" Olivia exclaimed as she slapped his bicep. She placed a hand over her heart and the other on the counter.

Fitz just chuckled as he gently placed a kiss on the crown of her head. He gave her stomach a gentle squeeze before letting her go and moving to the side of the counter on her right side.

"I'm sorry babe didn't mean to give you a heart attack or anything, I just came down here for a little pick me up. Looks like you had the same idea then huh?"

After getting her heart rate back to normal, Olivia picked up the glass of apple juice she'd been drinking and took a sip.

"I was a bit hungry and for some reason craving a peanut butter and banana sandwich, pickles, and hot fires. Totally blaming it on your child by the way," Olivia said with a smirk before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Fitz looked down at the spread before him and just shook his head. Pregnant women and their cravings something he just didn't understand.

"So now it's just my child? It takes two Livvie remember that right babe?" Fitz moved a hand toward the bag of hot fries that were placed next to the jar of pickles but quickly removed it when Olivia lightly tapped his hand.

"Yep Grant all yours and get your own snack mister. I'm not too keen on sharing with you," Olivia then proceeded to reach into the bag and pull out several chips before stuffing them into her mouth.

"That's just cold Mrs. Grant really cold. How can you treat me, the love of your life, father of your children, the POTUS so harshly?" Fitz was really laying it on thick.

Olivia wiped her hands on a paper towel before turning toward her husband.

"Really Fitzgerald you going to try and play the sympathy card on me, Mr. Father of my children, love or my life? Not buying nope," she just chuckled at him before crossing her arms across her chest.

He saw this course of action wasn't working so he was going for another plan of attack.

Reaching out a hand toward her, he pulled her toward him until she was standing between his legs and only a few inches separated them from each other.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope-Grant you are the most stubborn woman I know and it seems I'm going to have to use my superpowers on you milady," Fitz said before lifting her up onto a clean surface of the island.

Olivia braced her hands on his shoulders to balance herself.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III what are you talking about? Are you really superman in disguise as the President?"

Fitz just smirked at her before pushing up her white silk nightgown and bending down so that he was face to face with her stomach.

"You may still be little but cover your ears little one, mama is about to say some very naughty words," Fitz spoke against her stomach to the baby that was growing inside her.

All Olivia could do was shake her head because she just knew Fitz wasn't about to do what she thought he was going to do and in the kitchen of the White House no less.

Placing her left hand in his soft curls Olivia tried to get his attention.

"Honey what are you doing, we can't do this here. What if someone catches us?"

"Tom is standing guard in the hallway, no one is allowed in here unless the world is on fire. Besides I'm superman remember I've got it covered, now I came down here for a little pick me up and I aim to collect."

Olivia could only sigh and grip the counter with her right hand as her husband, the POTUS, love of her life, father of her children and apparently "Superman" began to work his magic and use his superpowers on her.

**Feel free to leave comments, reviews, and suggestions for what you would like to see happen or want more moments of in the future. Until next time deuces!**


	13. Standoff

**Sorry for the long hiatus between chapters but as you all already know life gets in the way. First off want to thank everyone who has reviewed, sent a PM and/or commented thank you sooo much you're cool people and you know who you are! Without further adieu enjoy the first part of this chapter! **

After everything they had endured it didn't seem like enough to just say I love you anymore and expect that all the damaged would be repaired because it was no longer an option.

Olivia was fuming, how he dare call her to the White House like some servant who was at his beck and call to push around however he pleased. He certainly had another thing coming if that was his way of thinking, just because he was President didn't mean everyone catered to his every whim.

Not sure if he would go through with his asinine plan to come see her at her office with Hal and Tom in tow she decided albeit begrudgingly to make the dreaded trip to the White House to see what Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III wanted of her presence. Of course hers trustworthy and annoying new bodyguard, Jake Ballard was by her side the entire way.

"You really don't have to come with me; I'll be safe, promise. There will be a whole slew of secret service agents there who are already heavily guarding the area so no danger to be had while at the White House," Olivia told Jake as she walked toward the elevator.

Jake Ballard, friend to one Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III who also served time with him in the Navy, was no stranger to impossible situations and dealing with Ms. Olivia Carolyn Pope was indeed an impossible situation in itself. She was making it pretty damn difficult most days to protect her from an unknown threat in the form of B613 which was an entirely different can of worms itself.

"I am here to protect you whether you like it or not," Jake responded as he stepped onto the elevator beside her.

"There are laws against stalking, and who exactly are you protecting me from, you?"

"Someone broke into your apartment with the intention of killing you. I think that's explanation enough for you on why I'm here."

Olivia crossed her arms and just stared straight ahead willing the elevator to move faster even though they were only going down three floors. Just when she thought she'd left behind the White House she falls and hits her head in Jake Ballard's kitchen after discovering he was spying on her no less, and wakes up in the hospital with the fucking POTUS by her bedside.

_Ding!_

The shrill sound of the chiming elevator awoke her from her thoughts as she walked forward into the lobby and toward the glass doors leading to the outside world.

As soon as they reached their destination Olivia was off like a shot rocket going down the halls toward the Oval office.

"You know I'm supposed to be in uniform when I go to the White House. You're trying to get me in trouble aren't you?" Jake called after her as he took longer steps to keep up with her.

Loren, who was typing a brief for the president, jumped out of her seat upon seeing Olivia.

"Ms. Pope,"

"Is he in there?" Olivia asked as she pointed toward the semi-closed door with a stoic agent standing guard in front of it.

"I'll tell him you're here." Loren tried to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Is he alone?" Olivia began moving toward the door without waiting for proper protocol.

Ignoring the three pair of eyes on her Olivia moved forward but was stopped by the man in black before Fitz's voice rang out into the tension filled room.

"It's ok Daniel!"

After gaining entry into the office Olivia, shut the door behind her, removed one elbow length glove before speaking.

"What?!"

She was heated, once again she was playing into this man's hands like putty and he was the creator or sculptor if you will and he was going to rebuild and mold her into an image of his liking. Olivia wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

Chest heaving, nostrils flared and stance wide Olivia couldn't have looked anymore beautiful to him if she tried.

Fitz knew she was upset with him for calling her but it was the only way he knew to get her to the White House. Of course he wasn't bluffing about going to the offices of Olivia Pope and Associates to see her. Mellie, Cyrus and the whole world be damned he was tired of playing games and he meant what he'd told her in the hospital they were worth another chance and he was determined to get that opportunity.

Holding out his hand he gestured toward the couch on her left hand side.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

"What do you want?" Olivia wasn't budging, not for a second.

"Sit down Liv."

"No."

"Sit down Olivia!" Fitz raised his voice, losing patience with this standoff.

This was complete and utter bullshit they were both acting like children in grade school.

"I am busy, I have a job I have people who count on me. I don't have time to run down to the White House at your beck and call like you're the only one that's important. So what is it that you want?" Olivia had stepped into his personal space with every word she spoke; she couldn't deal with this right now.

"You."

There was no way this was happening right now. She must be on one of those hidden camera shows or Cyrus or someone on her team put him up to this because Fitz couldn't be declaring his undying love to her for the thousandth time. Her heart was just barely beginning to mend itself together and for him to say "I love you" and only have to take it back was going to be the true death of her, knowing she couldn't truly embrace the coveted words.

"No, goodbye Mr. President." Olivia turned to walk away and prepare to walk away for good this time, leaving Fitz behind as a good but bittersweet memory.

"Oh come on!" Fitz's face contorted with misery, anger, and sadness. Why was it so hard for Olivia to understand his heart beat for her and her alone?

"You do not summon me!" She roared back pointing finger at him while cradling her handbag in the crook of her arm.

"And you don't walk away from me!" Fitz fired back the rage starting to take over his cool demeanor.

Olivia threw her gloves and purse onto the couch and just stared at him. What was it going to take to get through his thick skull that they couldn't be together? They were Romeo and Juliet, Samson and Delilah, Helen and Paris, hell even Zeus and Hera some days. The odds would always be against them and the sooner Fitz understood that the better.

**Comments, reviews and suggestions always welcomed and prompt for quicker updates peeps! **


End file.
